goma de mascar
by hono-chan
Summary: fudo x sakuma fic raro ,pareja rara ,cancion rara, concurso raro ,de yaoi que es una relacion entre dos "raros" jusguen ustedes


Wooooo,al fin lo hiseeee,pareja rara ,canción goma de mascar ,créditos a paty cantu ,el dia que veas a kazemaru el falda gritando (cantado fuerte) crash lets do it , a goenji y endo ,avísenme para ver ,aaa e inazuma sera mio!

Quizás ,no seamos la pareja mas perfecta, o la mas linda ,quizá ni siquiera seamos una pareja convencional ,pero admitámoslo ,eso que importa ,a mi me vale un comino la opinión de todo el mundo

**Maldito el día en que te encontré eh**

**la hora en que te miré eh eh eh**

-encuéntralos a ellos 2 ,los necesitaras para el proyecto z ,entendido –asentí y me encamine al hospital ,donde me encontré con tigo ,lucias tan miserable,cansado,impotente,molesto aun así ,me conquistaste con una mirada ,y en cierta forma lo maldigo ,el pensar en tus ojos no me permitió concentrar en la misión , y con la excusa de un falso arrepentimiento (que no lo dudes, tuve que esforzarme mucho en no llorar por haberte echo daño ,pero me conoces ,no lo volveré a decir),no deje de visitarte.

**entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida **

poco a poco fui encariñándome más con tigo ,no me importaba que dijeran los demás de nosotros ,estaba seguro de que quería estar con tigo pasara lo que pasara ,por un momento pensé ,esto podría ser solo un capricho **me equivoqué eh eh**

**Yo no quería y acepté eh**

**por un ratito te guarde eh eh**

por un leve momento ,acepte ser solo tu amigo ,o mas bien un conocido ,auqnue realmente esa idea no me gustaba para nada ,pero si podía estar cerca de ti ,realmente ,me daba igual ,tu sonrisa me hacia muy feliz ,aunque no fueran expresamente para mi ,poco después ,nos convertimos en novios ,de una forma extraña y realmente confusa que creo ,no es necesario recordarte ,y nuestra relación ha podido mantenerse a pesar de todo ,no entiendo como funcionamos digo

**yo no soy adorable**

Siempre estoy enojado o estresado y no me gusta ser demasiado meloso ,no soy precisamente el mas listo y además de eso tu…..

**tu eres insoportable eh eh eh**

siempre estas por ahí diciendo ,kido esto ,kido aquello ,a veces me gustaría cambiarme el apellido para sentir que esos halagos van para mi ,siempre quieres que te abrase en público que me pegue a ti como tu sueles hacerlo con tus amigos ,yo encuentro eso tan desagradable como una vida de celibato para marilin mansoon

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar**

**no te soporto es la verdad**

no voy a mentirte, detesto que seas tan meloso tan inocente ,tan crédulo y mas que todo que no notes que detesto tu cercanía extrema con kido y genda ,tampoco que quieras abrazarme por cada tontería **porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar, **a veces siento que llegara el momento en que te pegaras **en mi zapato al caminar **para que te compre uno de tus adorados pingüinos de peluche o si no un helado

**somos un caso muy real,** o eso supongo, supongo que todos pasan por esta clase de cosas en las relaciones lo importante es que yo….pero yo…..**pero te quiero yo te quiero **y de eso estoy mil veces seguro ,no importa que no te lo diga, sabes que las cosas cursi no son lo mio y cada que intento decir algo tierno, termino sonando como porno barata, pero hemos sobrevivido como pareja ,a pesar de que **En la política y la fe ** **no congeniamos ya lo se **tu pareces una monja hiendo cada domingo a misa ,yo no quiero ir a la iglesia mas de lo estrictamente necesario ,tu eres un conservador que quiere llegar virgen al altar ,yo bueno ,no te ofendas ,pero quisiera comerte lo mas pronto posible ,cosas como darte un regalo ,o aun mas invitarte a cenar son una cosa complicada **yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas **me parto la cabeza buscando esas tontas recetas vegetarianas que te gustan ,pero si con eso estas feliz ,no importan las quemaduras **.**

esto es demasiado complicado ya que yo…**Yo estoy más loco cada mes ,**ya debo ser insufrible cuando mis instintos despiertan, nada grave comparado con que sigues **tu insufrible**, pingüinos ,kido ,vegetales,tofu,definitivamente, sufro mucho cuando hablas de tus excentricidades

**y a la vez**

**eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable **

que no puedo vivir sin robarte un beso de cuando en cuando …

**-siempre te amaré fudo kun…-**yo también te amo sakuma, pero no lo dire en voz alta ,lo entiendes verdad, a pesar de todo ,tu siempre me entiendes…

Ok,rara,rarísima pareja ,pero es para un concurso ,espero lo disfrutaran ,pasense por mis otros fics

¿review?


End file.
